You're An Animal!
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: ONE SHOT. Just a short little adventure with Lita and Batista...


"Lita... Fancy meeting you here," Batista commented, sliding into the seat next to hers on the airplane. "I must say, I'm absolutely _thrilled_." His words dripped with sarcasm. He was lying through his teeth and she knew it.

"It's really nice that you're here," Lita replied. She couldn't have been lying more. If she was Pinocchio, her nose would most definitely be growing at the moment.

They were silent as the plane pulled off, both feeling kind of upset to be sitting where they were. Leave it up to the boss to put two long-time enemies together this way...

As the plane coasted through the air, Lita pulled a book out that she had been reading. It was a trashy novel called _Good Girls Recycle_, and it was basically porn in a book. Her favorite.

Batista pulled out his laptop and started typing away. He started to work on a story that he'd been working on for quite a while. It was going to be about America's favorite pastime... Baseball? Nooo, sex! Currently he was on the chapter about joining The Mile-High Club. His problem was the fact that he had yet to join the prestigious club, and he liked to write from experience...

He sighed and looked around the plane, searching for a candidate worthy enough to help him join The Mile-High Club. His gaze landed on quite a few women, but none of them looked like they'd be able to keep up with him. "I mean, let's face it, I'm an _animal_," he said out loud.

"I know that already," Lita said, exasperated. "Now be a good boy and be quiet." She turned back to her book.

"Good boy? No, I'm bad through and through," he replied, but she ignored him. He went back to looking for a candidate. When he heard a small gasp from beside him, he looked over at Lita. Her face looked flushed and she was breathing hard.

He glanced down at her book. His eyes got wide as he read what was on the page. He looked at her again. He'd never known that she was capable of reading such raunchy...and utterly sexy...filth!

Suddenly, Lita stood up. She looked at him, fire burning in her eyes. "I'll be back," she informed him, and practically ran for the bathroom.

He watched the red-headed diva leave, admiring her body. He now saw her in a new light. Could she be the one to help him join The Mile-High Club? Could Lita handle the Animal?

"Never know until you try," he said, and he walked quickly to the bathroom after her, catching the door before it had properly closed.

Lita turned around to find Batista leaning against the locked bathroom door. His eyes roamed over her body from head to toe and he grinned appreciatively. Her eyes took in his muscular body, so athletic, so hard and muscular. He was a sight to see.

That book had made her particularly horny, so horny, in fact, that when he pulled her to him and starting kissing her, she gave in completely. His fingers tangled through her fiery red hair and he pulled her closer.

"Help me join The Mile-High Club," he whispered, biting her lip, teasing her.

Her reply was a vigorous nod.

As soon as he found out that he had her consent, he lifted up her skirt. He had to feel what she was wearing underneath it. "Why, you naughty girl," he whispered when he found out that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "But that's ok. It's easy access...and I'm gonna have you climbing the walls..." She moaned and kissed him softly as he teased her with his fingers, exciting her and preparing her for what was about to happen. When he had her right on the edge (no pun intended, lol) he quickly pulled down his pants and drove into her all the way. She squealed in delight as he shoved into her, fast and smooth. He pushed her against the wall and kept going. He had high endurance and his body was specifically designed to do this...

Indeed, he had her "climbing the walls" when they finally came together...

"You're an animal!" she panted, leaning against him when it was over.

"I know," he said. He smiled, knowing that he could finally write the next chapter in his book...


End file.
